Bad Trip
by Klainekisses
Summary: TRADUCTION de Dreamingkate. Après avoir tenté de pimenter leur relation avec des drogues, Kurt décide qu'ils doivent arrêter. C'est facile pour lui, pas vraiment pour Blaine. Avertissements : Usage de drogues, Bad trip


Bad Trip Traduction

**A/N** : Résumé: Après avoir tenté de pimenter leur relation avec des drogues, Kurt décide qu'ils doivent arrêter. C'est facile pour lui, pas vraiment pour Blaine.

**Prompt**: Blaine et Kurt commencent tous les deux à prendre des drogues pour s'amuser et c'est quelque chose qu'ils font ensemble. Au début, c'est amusant et ça semble inoffensif, mais après un moment, ça devint quelque chose qui détruisait leur vie. Kurt est capable d'arrêter et devient sobre en seulement quelques difficultés, mais Blaine réalise trop tard qu'il est toxicomane et il ne peut arrêter.

**T/N** : Encore une traduction de **dreamingkate** que vous pouvez retrouver sur Tumblr ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé **Unconditionally** et si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous invite à le faire !

Disclamer : je ne possède que les fautes, Glee est à RIB et la fiction à dreamingkate.

**Avertissements : Usage de drogues, bad trip***

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kurt ouvrit les yeux, il espéra pouvoir retomber dans l'inconscient. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le pire rhume de la terre. Il entendait son cœur battre dans sa tête, sa gorge lui faisait mal, il était couvert d'une mince couverture de sueur, et son corps était douloureux.<p>

Pendant un moment il tenta de se souvenir ce qui c'était passé et grogna au souvenir. Blaine était entré dans leur loft avec un petit sachet de cocaïne et un sourire lumineux, ne promettant rien d'autre que du bon temps.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fiancé et il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en le voyant. Blaine formait une petite boule, de la sueur brillait sur son torse nu faisant que ses cheveux collent sur son front. Il semblait plus petit qu'auparavant et même endormi il avait de grosses cernes noires sous les yeux. S'il regardait plus attentivement, Kurt pouvait voir du sang sous son nez.

Comment étaient-ils devenus ça ?

Il était presque trois heures de l'après-midi et Kurt savait qu'ils avaient manqué leur cours, encore. Tout ça avait commencé avec un peu de cannabis qu'ils avaient partagé après les classes. Premièrement, c'était chouette d'expérimenter et d'être mené à une baise défoncée vraiment spectaculaire. C'était quelque chose d'amusant d'essayer de nouvelles choses, une façon de pimenter leur relation.

Mais maintenant ? Ils dormaient alors qu'ils devraient être en cours et même pendant leurs pauses au travail. Kurt pouvait entendre que leur voix devenait plus grave et ça lui faisait peur. Ils pouvaient être en train de ruiner leur voix pour ça. Ils ruinaient leur futur.

« C'est trop lumineux, » marmonna Blaine et il mit la couverture sur sa tête.

« On doit arrêter, » chuchota Kurt et des yeux mornes le regardèrent. « C'était censé être quelque chose d'amusant à faire ensemble, mais… je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois ou on a réellement été ensemble. C'est trop. »

« Donc on va diminuer, » Blaine se redressa. « Juste les fins de semaine. »

« Non, on doit arrêter, » déclara fermement Kurt et Blaine grogna, s'allongeant pour se rendormir.

Une fois que Kurt avait quelque chose à l'esprit, il était difficile de l'en dissuader. C'était difficile au début, gérer le manque et s'éloigner de leurs amis, mais il l'avait fait. Blaine était avec lui à chaque pas qu'il faisait et c'était parfait.

Ils recommencèrent à être comme avant. Il recommença à aller en cours et même être réveillé au travail. Blaine avait repris un peu de poids et recommençait à s'habiller comme avant à la place de mettre seulement un pantalon de jogging et un pull.

« Blaine et toi semblez mieux, » Santana l'observa de bas en haut et Kurt rougis. Ils avaient essayé de garder l'usage de drogues secret auprès de leurs amis, mais Santana l'avait toujours su. Sa déception lorsqu'elle avait découvert les lignes de poudres sur la table du salon le hantait toujours.

« On l'est, » Kurt sourit et prit une gorgée de thé.

Du moins, il pensait qu'ils l'étaient.

Blaine arriva en retard à cause d'un « groupe d'étude » avec des yeux vitreux et un sourire éclatant. Il poussa les livres de Kurt hors de portée et le pris dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser fermement. Kurt tressaillit au goût de meth dans sa bouche et se recula.

« Tu es défoncé, » dit-il lentement, sentant le cœur de Blaine battre rapidement sous sa main qui était posée sur sa poitrine.

« Un peu, » un fou rire sec s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« On a promis qu'on arrêterait, » Kurt se tortilla et Blaine souleva un sourcil.

« Tu as fait cette promesse, » Blaine embrassa son cou. « Je n'ai jamais accepté. »

Kurt le repoussa gentiment et Blaine retomba facilement sur le canapé, son sourire toujours en place. « Chéri se doit être ta dernière fois. Rien de bon ne va sortir de ça. »

« Je ne suis pas un toxicomane, » Blaine se vexa et Kurt lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

« Je le sais. Bois juste ça et va au lit, » Kurt repris ses bouquins.

« Rejoins-moi ? » Blaine se mit sur ses pieds et tendit sa main. C'était difficile de dire non. Kurt se souvenait à quel point le sexe défoncé était plaisant. Tout était si bon et intense, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire.

« Je ne vais pas faire l'amour avec toi défoncé. »

Après ça, Kurt commença à porter plus d'attention. Les humeurs changeantes de Blaine étaient hors de contrôle et même s'il était évident qu'il essayait de le cacher, il était loin d'être sobre. Kurt était constamment inquiet et il essayait de son mieux de convaincre Blaine d'arrêter pour qu'il aille mieux, mais il avait toujours la même réponse.

_Ce n'est pas un réel problème._

Puis un jour il reçut un coup de téléphone en rentrant du travail. Les pieds de Kurt lui faisaient mal et il avait cette envie familière de fumer une cigarette, une habitude qui était toujours restée même s'il avait été sobre pendant des mois. Son téléphone sonna et il le prit dans sa poche.

« Je ne vais pas aller te chercher de la nourriture Santana,» déclara-t-il durement dans le téléphone.

« Quelques choses ne va pas avec Blaine. »

Kurt se gela sur place et un frisson parcourut son corps. « Quoi ? »

« Il… il allait bien lorsqu'il est rentré de sa séance d'étude, » Kurt commença à courir. « Mais maintenant il est roulé en boule dans le coin de votre chambre et il fait une crise. Rachel et moi on a essayé de rentrer, mais il a flippé comme un fou. Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas bien.

Kurt monta les escaliers deux marches à la fois et brisa presque la porte en l'ouvrant. Santana et Rachel étaient derrière le rideau, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude.

« Il est là-dedans, » Rachel montra de la tête le rideau et Kurt entra.

La chambre était noire et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit que les couvertures avaient été déchirées et que la plupart des bibelots de l'étagère avaient été jetés sur le sol. Il laissa tomber son genou sur le sol et contourna le lit pour trouver Blaine, recroquevillé de l'autre côté.

« Blaine ? » appela Kurt d'une voix douce et la tête de Blaine se tourna vers lui, les pupilles dilatées. Son corps fit quelques soubresauts. « Chéri, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Reste loin de moi, » la voix de Blaine trembla et Kurt leva les mains dans les airs.

« Ce n'est que moi, c'est Kurt, » il garda sa voix douce. « Qu'as-tu pris ? »

La respiration de Blaine s'accéléra et un autre violent frisson parcouru son corps. « Je… un cachet ? Non… de l'acide. »

Kurt hocha la tête et se recula pour ouvrir faiblement le rideau. « Quelqu'un peut m'emmener un jus de pomme et une pomme coupée en quartier ? »

Santana se dépêcha d'aller dans la cuisine, manifestement heureuse d'avoir quelque chose à faire. Rachel se balançait d'un pied à l'autre. « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive. »

« C'est un bad trip à l'acide, » marmonna Kurt, prenant l'assiette et le jus que lui offrait Santana. « Ça peut sembler fou, mais peux-tu couvrir les fenêtres et… cacher les objets coupants ? »

« Acide ? » Cria Rachel et Blaine tressaillit violemment d'où il était sur le sol.

« On peut parler de ça plus tard. »

Kurt se déplaça vers Blaine et lui tendit l'assiette et le carton de jus. « Chéri, regarde-moi. Tu dois manger quelque chose. »

« Où suis-je ? » gémit Blaine, se balançant. « Qui… qui es-tu ? »

Ses yeux étaient brillants de panique et il semblait pouvoir tomber dans les pommes à n'importe qu'elle moment. « C'est Kurt. Je suis juste ici d'accord ? Je ne pars pas. »

Les yeux de Blaine s'agrandirent et il fixa le mur, son visage devenant complètement blanc. Puis il commença à se reculer frénétiquement. Il laissa échapper un petit cri quand son dos toucha le rideau et il lutta jusqu'à ce qu'il se déchire et tombe au sol.

« Arrête ! » Il cria et les filles sursautèrent, horrifiées. « Je… Je glisse ! »

« Non, tu vas bien Blaine, » Kurt se dépêcha de le rejoindre. « Tu es en sécurité Blaine. »

Blaine se leva et trébucha, attrapant le dos du canapé. Ses yeux balayant la pièce et son souffle sortaient en petits sons aigus. Kurt fit quelques pas vers lui et se recula quand Blaine leva son poing dans sa direction.

« On devrait appeler la police, » dis Rachel calmement et Blaine se retourna pour lui faire face, tremblotant. Il laissa sortir un son doux, blessé et saisi le canapé plus fermement.

Santana s'éclaircit la gorge et avança d'un pas, tendant sa main. « Allez Cheveux gélifiés. »

Elle hoqueta quand Blaine enfonça ses ongles durement dans son poignet en le tordant. Son visage se changea en quelque chose de féroce et il tira fermement sur son poignet. « Dégage. De. Mon. Putain. De. Chemin. »

Rachel se précipita vers sa chambre pour prendre son téléphone tandis que Santana tentait de sortir son bras de la puissante poigne de Blaine. Au mouvement soudain, Blaine se recula d'un pas et trébucha sur la table du salon, s'écrasant dans le verre de la table.

Le cœur de Kurt s'arrêta pendant un moment et il courra vers son fiancé. Le verre cassé de la table avait laissé des égratignures rouge sang. Il pouvait voir les morceaux de verres qui étaient dans le bras de Blaine qui luttait pour se relever.

« S'il te plait, reprend ton souffle, » supplia Kurt tandis que Rachel parlait calmement au 911*. « Rien de tout ça n'est réel. Concentre-toi sur ma voix seulement. »

Il tenta de garder Blaine calme jusqu'à ce que les ambulanciers arrivent. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, les yeux de Blaine s'agrandirent et il prit un morceau de verre.

« Dégagez. »

« Hey gamin ! » Un des ambulanciers sourit et l'autre fit reculer Santana et Rachel. « Peux-tu me dire comment tu vas ? »

Kurt avait l'impression que son cœur était dans sa gorge, l'étouffant, tandis que Blaine maintenait le morceau de verre devant lui pour se défendre. Les ambulanciers s'approchèrent et Blaine se recula. Les ambulanciers le mirent au sol et il dut détourner le regard lorsqu'ils lui injectèrent du sédatif pour le calmer.

Kurt ne réalisa pas qu'il pleurait avant que les ambulanciers s'excusent et lui disent qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec eux dans l'ambulance pour des raisons de sécurités. Il continua de sangloter et de trembler tandis que Santana lui mettait un manteau et que Rachel appelait un taxi.

« Tu vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe, » dit Santana calmement avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans le taxi.

Cela prit quelques heures avant que les effets de la drogue partent suffisamment pour que Blaine soit conscient de ce qu'il se passait. Lorsque Kurt arriva, il eut envie de pleurer encore une fois en voyant les bandages et à quel point Blaine semblait mal en point

« Hey, » dit Blaine la voix rauque.

« Tu aurais pu mourir, » cracha Kurt. « Tu… tu allais te blesser ou blesser un de nous. »

« Je sais, » murmura Blaine, fermant ses yeux. « Je vais arrêter. »

« Non tu ne vas pas le faire, » Kurt resta debout et Blaine ouvrit ses yeux. « Ça aurait pu être mille fois plus mauvais. Tu aurais pu devenir dingue en public, quelqu'un aurait pu prendre avantage de toi, tu aurais pu mourir.

« Je sais Kurt. »

« Non tu ne le sais pas ! » Cria Kurt et Blaine sursauta. « J'ai ignoré ça pendant trop longtemps, mais c'est aller trop loin. Tu es un toxicomane. »

Blaine laissa échapper un rire. « Je vais bien. C'était juste un bad trip. »

« Tu aurais pu mourir et je ne vais pas attendre que ça arrive de nouveau. Tu n'essaies pas d'être sobre, » Kurt le regarda tandis que la mâchoire de Blaine se serrait.

« J'essaie me je ne peux pas y arriver, » sa voix se fit plus douce. « Je ne peux pas Kurt et je suis si fier que tu y sois arrivé, mais… ça ne fonctionne pas. »

Kurt s'affaissa dans une chaise proche du lit d'hôpital de Blaine. « Tu dois aller dans un programme. Tu dois arrêter de voir ses gens. Tu dois changer ou tu vas mourir. »

Blaine fixa intensément ses bandages et prit une profonde inspiration avant d'acquiescer. « J'ai cru que j'allais mourir la nuit dernière, j'avais l'impression de mourir. « J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. »

« Moi aussi. »

Lentement, Blaine tendit sa main vers Kurt jusqu'à ce qu'il la lui prenne. « Je vais aller mieux. »

* * *

><p>*Bad trip : Je ne sais pas si ce mot existe en français mais c'est une mauvaise expérience liée à la prise de drogues hallucinogènes. Ça correspond à une intoxication aiguë.<p>

*911 : Numéro d'urgence aux États-Unis et au Canada

* * *

><p>Reviews les gens :3 ?<p> 


End file.
